Darkness
by ReporterHeart2500
Summary: Xander only has a month to find a bride before his power-crazy cousin becomes king in his place. When he targets Nikki, and turns her into a vampire, can he succeed in getting her to cooperate? Or will she refuse and doom the vampires? It's mostly a FCxFC story- and will base mostly on fan characters. Please, R&R! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Xander could only stare in disbelief, the news couldn't have been true. "A month? To find a _bride_? I'm only nineteen, Callen, how can this be so?" the boy said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the guard of the palace.

But the man only nod, his voice hushed, "It's true, sire, and I apologize for the rush. But it's tradition that in order to be king you have to be married. Or older than twenty-one, which you are neither, Xander. And if you don't find a bride, your cousin will have to be ruler."

The vampire prince hissed, baring his fangs. Demise was never the purest one, neither at heart or mind. He was truly mad with a desire to rule, and had gone against the royal family to plot and pursue. Xander growled, "Be that as it may, Callen, she would have to be a vampire as well, and I'd never be able to find a bride within a month, anyway…"

Callen didn't have a response, aside from a sigh, a bow, and exiting the room. Xander placed his head in his hands, groaning in frustration. He had to find a bride, there was no possible way he would let Demise be king.

"Well," he mumbled, running a finger across his fangs, "we vampires have these for a reason. If I have to conquer a mortal and turn her into one, that may be my only choice. Besides…" He looked longingly at the painting of his parents, his mother and father hand in hand. "… It happened to mother… and it would just be one soul, either way."

After a few seconds of staring at the portrait, Xander stood, taking off his crown. "Cassline!" he called out, watching his younger sister race to meet him. "Is it true?" she cried out, "will Demise really rule?"

"No," Xander hissed, "I'm going to the mortal world to find myself a bride…"

Cassline tilted her head in confusion, "But, doesn't the bride have to be one of us?"

It was then the boy smirked, baring his fangs, "Exactly, Cass…"

The room was silent for a moment, before the young girl spoke out, "… Be careful of the hunters."

Xander nodded, grabbing his staff, "I'll be back by sundown." After stamping his weapon on the ground, there was a bright flash, and the vampire prince was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The scarlet hedgehog frowned, her ears drooped low. She really missed him, and she didn't know how to cope. "… Manic…"

Her voice was faltered. Ever since he started dating Juliet, Nikki couldn't shake off the feeling of despair. Maybe she wasn't good enough. Or maybe he just wanted to stay friends. And she couldn't get rid of the rancid thought that maybe Manic just didn't like her at all.

She shook her head, "That isn't the case. It can't be…"

Still, her head filled itself with woes as she tried to lie down, looking at the moon. There was still one thought burning her very being with the desire to know…

… Why? _Why_ not her?

Her attempts to clear her thoughts were futile, growling as she pictured her face… that stupid blonde mouse. She hated Juliet so much, as Juliet hated her… and Manic was oblivious to the rivalry of the two girls.

Quickly, she sat up, tears spilling from her eyes. She hadn't actually told anyone how being alone had killed her inside. Ever since Steven had died in the final fight, her world was falling apart— piece by precious piece.

Even so, they wouldn't have believed her. Nikki was supposed to be fearless, tough, unaffected… at least that's what she came off as. But instead, she was a somewhat shy and broken eighteen year old who couldn't seem to let go of the past.

And no one seemed to pay mind to that chunk of her.

She sighed, falling backwards on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "There's no use in it now…. They're engaged." She nearly gagged at the thought.

Nikki let out a soft groan, a smooth tear dripping down her cheek. Just one—she couldn't afford to let any more fall. "… Manic, why?"

The hedgehog shook her head, growling softly. "I can't think about it anymore… maybe I just need some fresh air…"

After grabbed a sweater and her scarf, Nikki was walking to the door, her hands balled into fists. "I hate it," she mumbled, "I hate how everyone has a mate except for me… it's too lonely…"

And with that she had stepped into the outside atmosphere.

Xander strolled past houses and factories, stores and corner stands and even a few theaters. His eyes widened, taking in the moonlight. It was different from his world, the moon wasn't always full. In fact, it was shaped like someone had bitten into it. The prince was quite intrigued, baring his fangs as he smiled. "What a lovely world… it's so interesting."

He was amazed at how quiet the night was. In his world, whenever it was daytime it was peaceful—mostly because everyone slept. And at night everyone was loud and active, going about their natural routines. But… this world was so opposite. It was remarkable, and impossible to understand. But that was what he enjoyed.

"Yes… quite interesting. And unique too— I wonder why it's so quiet…"

Quickly, Xander returned to reality at the slamming of a door, watching a red furred female wrapping a scarf around her neck. He caught a glimpse that she was already wearing a turtleneck, in which his brow furrowed in confusion.

_Precautious, much?_ He pondered in thought, watching her walk down the street. She was coming near him, just looking at him. Xander was swift to hide his fangs as he smiled, making a small gesture towards the girl.

"Isn't it a bit late for a lovely girl like you to be out and about on her own?" Xander grinned, winking at her.

Nikki eyed him suspiciously, "Well, I'm not that young, dude…. Eighteen is perfectly fine to be alone at night…. Besides, it's hardly 10:00…"

Xander hid his smirk, _Ah, only one year apart in age? This is a chance I can't pass up…_

"Well, even so, it's the dead of winter, is it not?" Xander let out a puff of air, watching the cold turn it visible. "Are you certain a scarf is enough?"

Nikki scoffed, "I'm a pyrokinetic, I'm positive…"

Xander gave off a small nod, gently grasping her hand. "And at this hour? Most places are down for the night, where would you go?"

The female hedgehog was slightly disturbed, somewhat angry at his curiosity in her business. _Is he plotting?_ She thought to herself, furrowing her brow. "I'm going to the park… to clear my mind." Her tone was obviously annoyed, glaring at him.

Xander shook it off, creating a soft smile, "Is there anything you need to let off your chest to a person?" Nikki's glare turned into a look of pure confusion. "But… I don't know you… and—,"

The blood red vampire simply softened his expression, giving her a warm and soothing smile. "Yeah… but it's not easy to hand off your woes to yourself, now is it? Besides… I want to know you."

Nikki sighed— he _was_ willing to listen. And he would be a neutral party after all. Besides, she was quite sure by now he wouldn't take no as an answer. "Sure, then…," she murmured softly, looking at the ground, "It's better than being sad by myself, I guess…."

Xander grinned, trying to keep his fangs out of sight. He extended his arm, as she linked her elbow with his.

"Let's go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"To start off," Nikki said, sitting down on a bench as Xander sat next to her, a little too close. "I guess I'll start with the issue… The love of my life is engaged to someone I hate… and he won't change his mind. And now I'm going to be single forever…"

Xander was shocked— she wasn't taken?

"That," she continued, "and he wants me at his wedding… but I don't think I can do it."

Xander tried to answer sympathetically, but even so he couldn't shake off his feeling of excitement. "Well, Nikki… it may be harder than expected, but show him you'll be fine with it and show up. If you really care about him that much, then go to support him…"

The scarlet hedgehog scoffed slightly, "Yeah, but just… seeing them kiss each other… and the vows… that's always been _my_ dream with him… and I'll never get the chance now."

There was a slight pause, before Xander replied, "If you don't feel you can do it, just tell him you can't… better to be honest then hiding pain…"

They both were staring at the moon, neither of them sure how late it really was. However, Nikki let out a soft yawn, before making another comment. "True— but he never knew I liked him in the first place… what should I tell him?

Xander sighed, "Just tell him the truth, because that's all you _can_ do…"

Nikki mumbled sleepily, carrying on her conversation with Xander for another hour. The whole time the vampire prince was smirking, almost amused at his luck. _Pretty, my age, and single? All I need is to bite her neck and I'll have my bride…_ he thought, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. The female sighed, continuing on, "That, and Manic was my best friend, my childhood crush… and now that he's with another girl… what do I do?"

He shrugged, "Just confront him with how you feel, and accept what you can't change… you'll move on in all good time, just as he has… but for now, be honest with him, and yourself— for clinging to the past will fog up your future…"

Nikki looked at him, her eyes wide. Just as quickly, it turned into a soft, doe-eyed expression. "Y-You're right… if I cling onto my past love for him, I'll never see who I may fall for in the future…"

The two stood up as she gave Xander a hug, "Thanks, Xan… that really helped…" Xander saw his chance, her neck was just inches away from his mouth. He felt his fangs extend, so close to her flesh.

He took the risk, gripping her scarf and collar in one swift movement and piercing his fangs into her neck.

Nikki let out a startled scream, before whining at the pain. "Xander— what the hell are you… doing?" He smirked, his fangs sinking in deeper. She let out a yelp, beginning to struggle. Xander could feel the blood tricking down her neck as he pushed his fangs in deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Nikki was crying, thrashing around in his grip. But it was hopeless—he had her locked and was determined to succeed.

After pushing his fangs into a vein in her neck, he injected the venom into her. The girl screeched, feeling her body heat up, and her neck start to sting. Xander let out a small chuckle, spinning the girl to face him. Nikki whimpered, "Xander… don't tell me you're a—,"

"Vampire?" Xander smirked, "Of course I am, my dear." He brought his face to the bite mark again, but took a more gentle approach, sticking his tongue out and lapping up the blood left dripping from the puncture of his fangs. Nikki gasped, somewhat shivering at the sudden feeling that jolted through her. At this point, she wasn't sure if it was fear, anger, or just plain curiosity. Or maybe pleasure at the twisted form of affection he was showing.

Either way, she shoved him off, making a mad dash to get away. Xander was knocked to the ground, but stood back up with a small laugh. "This'll be fun," he chuckled, chasing after her.

Nikki ran down alleyways and sidewalks, trying to get as far away as she could. Her jaw was aching, as well as the rest of her mouth. She was groaning a bit, her running beginning to slow. She was so tired, exhausted, and frightened, as she skidded to a halt realizing she hit a dead end.

She turned around, trying to find another way out. She didn't expect to outrun him forever, nor did she expect to find any other way out. But she truly didn't expect to be grabbed by the hair and yanked into someone's arms. "Going somewhere, my dear?"

Her eyes went wide, realizing it was him again. "I need you, Nikki…so come with me," Xander said, pulling on her arm to lead her away. "Xander… don't, please…"

But it was too late— he already pulled out his staff and stamped it on the ground, disappearing.

With the terrified girl going with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes were foggy when she opened them, as it took her a minute to focus on where she was. _A bedroom… but, how… _she thought, eyes narrowing at the surrounding room. She blinked, feeling her neck.

Indeed, the bite mark was still there, and it just caused the scarlet hedgehog to groan, her eye twitching. "That bastard…," she groaned, tossing the blanket that covered her aside.

"Oh, am I really that bad?"

Nikki yelped, jerking around to face the vampire at the foot of the bed that grinned at her. "You!" she spat, "What did you do!?"

Xander just smiled, "Simple, I turned you into a vampire…" Nikki's eyes widened, before a growl escaped her lips. "Why?"

"Because I needed a bride."

He answered her question as if it was natural—which in turn caused the girl to hiss in anger. "Excuse me? And _I_ have no say in this!?"

"Basically~"

"You really are a bastard…," Nikki groaned again, glaring daggers at him. "But… why me?" Xander didn't answer for a second or two, simply staring into her orange eyes.

"Well, here's the deal—I need a bride before a month passes… or my cousin will rule. He's a power-crazy psychopath, by the way, which is why I needed a bride so badly. You, well… you fit what I needed, and you were the first I found…," Xander said, giving off a small smile.

Nikki rewarded his explanation with a slap across the face. "No! Absolutely not!" she screeched.

"My dear," Xander said, rubbing his cheek, "You don't really have a choice anymore… What are you going to do? Go back to your world?"

The scarlet girl was about to nod, however he continued, "There are vicious hunters there… now that you're one of us they won't accept you anymore…"

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?"

The blood red hedgehog's face was just emotionless as he replied. "Because the _exact_ same happened to my mother…"

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yup," Xander grinned, "it's already been decided…"

Nikki rolled her eyes at him, "My friend will notice I'm gone…"

"So be it—they can't get into this dimension. And you can't get out…"

Nikki was at the end of her rope at that point, slamming the door open and storming down the hall.

"I can't believe I trusted you…!" she growled, stomping away from the room.

Xander followed close behind, chuckling, "That was your fault… but just embrace the truth. Remember what I said, clinging to the past will only fog up your future? Well, if you cling to your past life and friends, you won't see the future possibilities of your new life as a vampire~"

"Never!"

"Well, once we're wed, there's no turning back, now is there?"

"Well, then I just won't marry you," Nikki spat at him, her eyes dark with rage. Xander sighed, "Since there's no convincing you now, I'll give you three weeks here, and you can decide then how you feel and if you want to stay. If you don't, I will let you free… but be warned, if you go back, they will not let you live your old life anymore… you're someone else now, Nikki…"

She cringed.

"You're one of us…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week already, and Nikki had never felt more upset in her life. Not only was she missing her friends, but she still wasn't too fond of being a vampire.

And she grew to hate Xander more each day.

"Nikki?" Cassline asked shyly, trying not to make the scarlet hedgehog mad. Nikki sighed, turning to the twelve year old girl next to her. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Nikki hesitated, "No, not really…"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't like being here…"

Cassline's expression softened, "Why, what's wrong with here?"

"Well…," Nikki hesitated, trying not to meet the doe-eyes of the young girl. "… I'm just homesick, and miss my friends."

She resisted the urge to say that she wanted to beat the hell out of Xander for turning her into vampire.

"Oh."

"Well, how've you been, Cass?" Nikki faked a smile, trying to keep the snowy hedgehog cheery. Cassline smiled softly, "I've been okay, Nikki… thank you for asking."

The room was silent for a moment, before Nikki spoke up, "Hey, Cass? Why is Xander so… pushy, about me being his bride?"

"Well," she stammered, "our cousin, Demise, is pretty…..crazy. He killed out mom and dad…"

Nikki went wide-eyed, "Then how is he even eligible to be king?"

"Because—," Cassline sighed, "No one believed Xan when he said he saw him stab them. And no one believed he would, anyway… so, Xander's scared for the dimension that Demise is going to rule like a tyrant…"

Nikki swallowed hard, staring at the girl. "That's why he needs a bride?"

The younger female nodded, "Yup… because in three weeks is Demise's twenty-first birthday… and then he'll have more reason to be king then Xander will…"

Nikki tried to stay hushed, she tried not to respond. It was difficult to process, though, but she knew they needed her.

She didn't want to be there.

Xander had to be married to her for everyone's safety.

She had no say in it, though.

The entire race of vampires would fall if she left.

But she never wanted to be a vampire in the first place.

The scarlet hedgehog sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Cass, can you get Xander for me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want to know more about this… Demise guy."

Cass sighed, but smiled softly, "As you wish."


End file.
